


The Outlines Of Love

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts of heart and soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outlines Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is a thank you fic for a user on Tumblr called Horns Of Sin and she's an artist who is drawing me something and I wanted to write her a thank you fic, she asked for a fluffy Ironfrost, will be going back to my otp. I do not ship Ironfrost, and so I won't be writing them again. I'm working on a period fic au and other things, promise that the 6th chapter of When the thunder loved the snow is being written. Enjoy this for now and con-crit is always welcomed. This marks my 5th Ironfrost. Here are the names of the other 4:  
> 1\. Everything's Fine  
> 2\. When Loki Met Chocolate  
> 3\. In The Mirror Of My Eyes  
> 4\. Game On (feel free to check them out)

Moonlight streamed in through the closed windows of Stark Towers, Loki found himself looking at a picture of his husband studying it.

He had been trying to sketch Tony's likeness, for hours.

By the amount of paper balls, that were scattered around their bedroom he was having a difficult time till he got it just right.

He left it on the night stand, and got ready for bed he knew that Tony would be taking his time coming back. His husband worked late and Loki worried about him he couldn't help it.

Tony made his way to their apartment, he finally finished working on final repairs to his Iron-Man suit. When he walked into their bed room, he smiled watching Loki fast asleep curled on his side of the bed.

Just as he got ready for bed, he noticed a card and a picture on the night stand, the card read:

_My Dearest Anthony,_

_As you have told me gifts are given from the heart and soul, I'm sure by now you're reading this and I am fast asleep, I do hope you enjoy your gift my love, I hope I did well getting your face right was quite a task._

_All my Love,_

_Loki_

Tony smiled and took the picture he just noticed it was in fact him, sketched out in pencil. Perfect lines, extenuating his features to the very last detail. He crawled in bed, holding Loki close.

"I love it" he whispered softly as he saw the wide grin on Loki's sleeping face. He would thank him properly in the morning.

THE END

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
